Friends List
The Buddy List also known as Friend List is a list of all your buddies, which can be accessed by clicking the smiley face on the Toolbar at the bottom of the screen. The smiley button is the third from the left on the right side of the toolbar. You may have 0-500 buddies. If you are trying to add a buddy and you have 500 buddies, you do not have to delete a buddy.The buddy list Has changed. Before October 2011, you were only able to add 100 penguins and your buddies wouldn't have a green ring. Find If a buddy is on the same server as you, and is online, you can locate their position via clicking the "question mark" button on their player card. There is a small glitch, when if a penguin is in a secret location, it will say <Penguin> is in hiding, rather than <Penguin> is hiding. This glitch is fixed now, it says <Penguin> is hiding. There was one problem when someone is in someone's igloo it says in their igloo which could confuse you, this is now fixed. If a Buddy is on a Secret Mission the info-box will say (mission name)_Find. Visit Igloo You can visit your buddy's igloo, via clicking the "home" button on their player card. The advantage of this is that you can visit their igloo while they're offline too. Now you can visit igloos without being their buddy, but only if it is open. Users in Room The Users in Room section shows a list of penguins that are in the same room you are in. The names are in alphabetical order. Famous Penguins like Rockhopper or Cadence will have a smiley face with its mouth open on their avatar area, and on a buddy's avatar it will show a normal mouth-closed smiley face. But when it shows a penguin that is not a famous penguin or a buddy, it will show a face with only eyes. That can help you when you are looking for someone specific. This feature is currently unavailable. Ignore list See main article: Ignore List The Ignore List is the counterpart to the Buddy List. Although the same limitations apply, the ignore list isn't as popular as the buddy list. Penguins who are ignored (via their player card) will appear on the list. You can wish to unignore them from here. Ignoring a player also means you will not be able to receive any messages or postcards from them. Glitches *Back in 2006, players were able to add up to 300 buddies, but this was removed due to the fact that it lagged the Club Penguin servers. *When more than one Buddy is uploaded to your Buddy List at the same time, the second name and the others after that may be shown as 'undefined'. *There was a glitch back then when some penguins could get over 100 buddies but it got fixed after CPIP. *You can have a friend in your ignore list put someone in your ignore list then send them a friend request and if they say yes you will have a friend in your ignore list. Famous Penguins After the update on October 28, It is possible to search for offline penguins. Obviously, penguins will try to send friends requests to Famous Penguins and Moderators. To disable this, the Club Penguin Team sends messages when this happens, sometimes with picture of the famous penguin: Aunt Arctic Aunt Arctic is writing the newspaper. To add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island. (includes picture) Gary Gary is probably inventing a new gadget. To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (includes picture) Rookie Rookie is on a top secret mission. To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (includes picture) Jet Pack Guy Jet Pack Guy is on a top secret mission. To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (no picture) Director That information is highly classified. Try searching for someone else. (no picture) Herbert P. Bear Herbert P. Bear doesn't like penguins very much. Try searching for someone friendlier instead. (no picture) Klutzy Klutzy is click click clicketty click. Try searching for someone else (no picture) Sensei Sensei is training ninjas. To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (includes picture) PH PH is training wild puffles. To add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island. (includes picture) G Billy G Billy is practicing his drum solo. To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (includes picture) Petey K Petey K is tuning his accordion. To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (includes picture) Stompin' Bob Stompin Bob is rocking out. To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (includes picture) Franky Franky is sampling new sounds. To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (Please add a picture) Rockhopper Rockhopper be sailin' the high seas! To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (includes picture) Cadence Cadence is rehearsing new dance moves. To add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island. (includes picture) Dot Dot is trying out new disguises. To add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island. (no picture) Billybob Billybob is helping the team with new ideas. To add him as a friend you must meet him on the island. (No picture) Happy77 Happy77 is getting you the latest scoop. To add her as a friend you must meet her on the island. (No picture) Trivia *You can not add famous penguins when they are offline. *If you look up mini-famous, but non-meetable penguins like the agents it tells you that they are busy, even though they arent meetable. *When you click a famous characters player card you can not go to their igloo. Gallery Screenshot2011-11-01at40734PM.png|Famous penguins will be at the bottom of your Buddy List, click on their image and their Player Card appears, you may not add a Famous Penguin to your top friends or be notified what room they are in if they are on the same server Cp buddy glitch.PNG|A picture of a buddy list with a glitch SmallList.PNG|A small buddy list with 2 penguins on it Buddy_List_2011.jpg|The current buddy list buddylistwfriend.PNG|The list before the 2011 update Screenshot 178.png|rockhopper online Media thumb|281px|left|The [[Buddy List and new chat]]. See also *Ignore List *Buddy Category:Lists in Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin